El dinero no lo es todo
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: Definitivamente eso era un cambio para un fin de semana de los que acostumbraba a tener, asi como en el trabajo que iba a hacer. Y él habia pagado bien por ello, sobre todo por el sexo. Uno que era increible, pero aun así me prometí no romperle el corazon cuando todo eso terminara. - Lemmons
1. El chico nuevo

**El dinero no lo es todo**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: el chico nuevo**

Lo vi entrar al bar con otros tres tipos e irse directo hacia la barra mientras hablaba y bailaba con Jessica.

-veo que ya conseguiste a tu presa-me dijo riendo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y continúe moviéndome- ¿Cuál va a ser?

-me gusta grandote-dije, pero puede que sea demasiado bueno como para intentarlo

-los niños lindos también lo hacen Rose, no deberías juzgarlos tan pronto.

-¿Cuánto duraste con uno?- pregunté

-es cierto- admitió-aun así es un buen cambio para variar.

Ella tenía razón, aunque detestara admitirlo.

-¿te molesta si me quedo con los amigos?

-haz lo que quieras- dije con una sonrisa y entonces comencé a caminar hacia la barra.

-¿Qué estas tomando?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

Entonces el volteó a verme, y con el sus amigos también, a quienes podría haberles reglado un par de baberos.

-vodka- dijo con voz firme. Y Dios, estaba aun más bueno de cerca.

Cabello castaño y unos ojos verde musgo realmente picaros. Era alto y con una espalda monumental, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver. Y claramente estaba demasiado bueno como para pasarlo por alto.

-¿eres un tipo del vodka entonces?

-supongo- admitió con una sonrisa y dándome una rápida mierda- ¿Qué tipo de chica eres tú?

Oh, si lo supieras, pensé.

-Cosmo- respondí, sin embargo

-¿Cuántas aceitunas?

-tres

-un Cosmo con tres aceitunas para ella, por favor- pidió a Steve, el barman quien me lo preparo de inmediato.

-¿y que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunte en tanto me reclinaba en mi silla y cruzaba mis piernas, haciendo que el viera la parte superior de mis medias con deseo.

-mis coleas me convencieron de tomar unos tragos después del trabajo-dijo el señalándolos con la cabeza, quienes me sonrieron encantados- fue un largo día de trabajo.

-lo imagino-acordé y aceptando mi trago para darle un sorbo antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la barra- soy Rose, por cierto

-Emmett- contestó el antes de beberse el resto de su Vodka. Yo aproveche para tomar mi palito con aceitunas y llevármelas a la boca, metiendo la primer lentamente para chuparla y luego volver las otras dos a mi vaso, dejando a Emmett embobado mirándome los labios.

Y sonreí complacida. Si conseguía hacerlo con el, podría al menos divertirme algo antes de la noche. Miré sin discreción su entrepierna y el pudo notarlo.

-¿qué dices si nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó

-seguro-acepté- iré por mi abrigo y te veré en la puerta

El pago por ambos tragos y tras despedirse heroicamente de sus amigos, me siguió hacia la salida.

Nos pidió un taxi a ambos y ya arriba puso una mano sobre mi muslo, apretándolo apenas. Yo abrí ambas y empuje su mano hacia el centro. El suspiró y entonces comencé a subir su mano lentamente haciendo que yo me mordiera los labios. Los suyos se fueron sobre mi cuello y entonces yo comencé a tocarlo con rudeza sobre sus pantalones. El taxi finalmente se detuvo y ambos tuvimos que bajarnos. Sorprendentemente era un hotel muy grande y lujoso. Bueno, no es que no esperara algo así, pero ciertamente era mucho mejor.

Emmett estaba sonriendo cuando llegamos allí

-vamos- dijo tomándome de la mano y entrando como si nada y yendo directo a los ascensores. Si se estaba aquedando en un hotel como ese, claramente debía ganar bien, pero eso no significaba que fuera a permanecer mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

En el octavo piso ambos bajamos y entonces el abrió la puerta de su departamento. Me dejó entrar primero y entonces yo me quité el saco dejándolo caer al suelo. La puerta se cerró muy rápido detrás de mí antes de sentir a Emmett tomándome por la cintura por detrás y empujando su erección contra mi trasero.

Volvió a besarme el cuello en tanto se quitaba el saco y yo volvía a tocarlo. Oh, eso iba a ser bueno… si sabia que hacer con eso…

-¿dónde?-pregunté. El me giró en dirección de la mesa del comedor una gran mesa de roble, tan grande como para caber ambos acostados arriba.

Avancé hacia allí y entonces me apoye sobre el borde haciendo mi trasero hacia atrás e invitándolo a tocarme. Emmett se quito la corbata y entonces comenzó a subir la falda de mi vestido lentamente hasta la cintura. Acarició mi trasero con suavidad y entonces me volteó para verme a los ojos.

-Dios...- suspiró y volviendo a besarme, en tanto yo comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa- eres preciosa- yo sonreí y entonces me dirigí a sus pantalones haciéndolo jadear otra vez- si…

Conseguí quitárselos y entonces el me subió de un tirón sobre la mesa abriendo mis piernas y sacándome el vestido muy ansioso ante de quedarse viendo la lencería negra que llevaba debajo.

Siempre estaba bien vestida, eso le gustaba a los hombres, a todos ellos, con sus variaciones incluidas. Y yo adoraba comprarme ropa y más que nada lencería.

Sus manos apretaron mis pechos, no tan grandes, pero lo suficiente para mi gusto y vi su polla dar un respingo, haciéndome desear tenerla adentro.

Sacudió las pineras para quitarse los pantalones y entonces se subió a la mesa, quedando sobre mí. Oh, más vale que esa mesa fuera fuerte, por que con ese cuerpo encima solo esperaba que ambos nos acabáramos en el piso.

-no va a romperse-dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente- tranquila

Yo sonreí y entonces el apartó las copas de mi sostén para chupar mis pezones. Yo gemí al tiempo que su mano volvió a tocarme, esta vez debajo de mis bragas. Lo hice aun mas fuerte y entonces el se detuvo para verme los ojos

- no finjas- me pidió aun sobre mis labios- no me gusta- yo me reí y entonces volví a besarlo. Este tipo era increíble.

Si me sorprendió, ya que era algo que los demás tipos en su lugar, adoraban que hiciera, así como alabarlos por lo bien que lo hacían, incluso cuando no fuera así. Yo hice lo que me dijo y entonces pude verlo disfrutar más.

El finalmente me quito el resto de la ropa junto con la suya y me penetró con una sola estocada, yendo hasta el fondo y haciéndome gritar, esta vez en serio.

-así-el me alentó con una sonrisa y comenzando a salir lentamente para volver a entrar- Dios santo…- jadeó- nena, estás tan… estrecha.

Yo gemí y entonces el comenzó a ir mas rápido y mas fuerte. Haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la mesa, haciéndolo gruñir y haciéndome comenzar a temblar. Oh, Dios iba a llegar de una manera increíble. Me sujete de sus brazos y suspiré en su oído queriendo mas, mas rápido y mas fuerte. Y el lo hizo.

Mi espalda se arqueo hacia arriba y yo llegué con fuerza gimiendo muy fuerte. El se bajo de la mesa y sin darme tiempo a algo más, me hizo bajarme también. Volvió a besarme en la boca y yo llevé mis manos directo a su miembro para tocarlo, duro, hinchado… y resistiendo, queriendo aguantar un poco más.

Volvió a girarme, acariciando mis pechos y luego mi clítoris antes de hacer que me inclinara hacia adelante para volver a metérmela. Me tomó por los hombros y empezó con sus embestidas mientras me obligaba a arquearme hacia atrás y yo lo miraba por sobre el hombro lamiéndome los labios.

-dios…- gemí al sentirlo tomarme del cabello y jalar con suavidad hacia atrás para seguir penetrándome mientras con la otra tiraba de mis pezones ya completamente duros.

-¿te gusta esto?-preguntó y entrando mas suerte y mas rápido- yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿más?

-si, más- jadeé- más por favor…

El me soltó del cabello y me tomó por la cadera, clavando sus dedos sobre mi y ahora haciéndolo realmente fuerte, y haciéndome gritar. Me dio una nalgada y entonces yo temblé, eso se sentía bien.

-más- pedí- y el me dio otras dos haciéndome mojarme aun más. Doble mis codos sobre la mesa y entonces yo también comencé a moverme, contra el, empujando mi trasero hacia atrás, queriendo llegar.

-maldición -gemí.- dios si, si, si….

Emmett besó mi espalda y entonces mordió mi cuello en tanto separaba más mis piernas para entrar mas profundo y su pecho cubría mi espalda. Llevó sus dedos a mi boca y al chuparlos pude sentirlo estremecerse.

Dos estocadas mas y yo me vine, mientras el me seguía casi de inmediato.

Tras unos cuantos suspiros el se recompuso y entonces se salió de mi.

Yo me puse de pie una vez más y entonces recogí mi ropa del suelo para ponerla sobre la mesa.

-entonces… ¿quieres que me vaya o…

-¿quieres tomar algo?-preguntó

-seguro-acepté siguiéndolo a la cocina. Una enorme cocina pintada de blanco y hecha por completo de acero, a la cual el se dirigía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo; como si todos tuviéramos una igual.

Saco una botella de Vodka del refrigerados y sirvió dos vasos a los cuales luego les agregó hielo.

- el hombre del vodka- bromeé con el haciéndolo sonreír- no tienes prejuicios con el alcohol, por lo que veo

-no cuando trabajas demasiado- contestó

-¿sabes que esto es por hora, verdad?- pregunté viéndolo a los ojos y jugando con el borde del vaso sobre mis labios.

-si-contestó, aunque extrañamente parecía algo decepcionado por ello.

-entonces…

El se terminó su trago de una sola vez y entonces me tomó del rostro para comenzar a besarme con rudeza, acorralándome contra el refrigerador.

-¿mucho tiempo sin acción?- pregunté apenas separándome de el.

-no tienes idea-contestó y tras un par de besos más se aparto de mi - ¿vamos a la cama?

Yo sonreí y entonces lo seguí hasta su habitación.

Este tipo era incansable, y definitivamente era algo que me gustaba.

Esta vez, yo se la chupé a el para luego montarlo, algo con lo que se vio encantado. Me tomó de la cadera fuerte y el marco el ritmo, incluso cuando yo era la que estaba arriba.

Era controlador, nada con lo que no hubiera lidiado antes, aunque en su caso era muy sexy y no sinónimo de psicótico.

Volví a llegar mientras me movía en círculos muy rápido y el apretaba mis pezones, haciéndolo llegar a el también, con un gruñido bastante fuerte al lado del grito que yo lancé.

Me tendí en la cama por unos segundos después de eso y cuando recupere la respiración me puse de pie para ir a la sala por mis cosas.

-¿te molesta si uso tu baño por unos minutos?-pedí

-segunda puerta a la derecha- contestó el aun en la cama, viéndome anonadado

-gracias-contesté y con es me fui de allí con mi ropa en las manos.

Me di una rápida ducha como de tres minutos y luego me cambie y arregle mi cabello antes de volver a salir.

Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá con un par de shorts de color deportivos de color gris puestos. Parecía algo inquieto.

-¿no haces esto no muy a menudo o si?- pregunté buscando mi saco.

-no, de hecho- admitió con una sonrisa

- lo imagine-dije- aunque no entiendo como un tipo como tu tendría problemas para acostarse con cualquier chica.

-tal vez no quería cualquier chica- apuntó con lo que me hizo reír. ¿Así que solo le gustaban las prostitutas? Lo dudaba. Era bueno, demasiado la verdad, o al menos como para tener que buscar a alguien como yo, cuando probablemente tuviera una fila de chicas muriéndose por acostarse con el.

-bien yo…- el buscó algo de dinero en su billetera y me lo pasó- espero que con eso baste.

Yo lo conté con cuidado y al comprobar que me había dado bastante más de lo que en realidad era, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi saco.

- lo es- dije- espero lo hayas disfrutado

- no sabes como- contestó el, aun con una sonrisa de estúpido en la cara

-me alegro, ahora tengo que irme, sino te importa- dije y con ello comencé a caminar hacia la puerta

-espera- el me detuvo antes de que alcanzara a girar la perilla- yo…

-¿quieres verme otra vez?- el pareció sorprendido de que fuera yo quien lo dijera, aun así, asintió con la cabeza- bien.

Yo tomé una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de mi saco y me volví hasta a el, ahora parado frente al sofá, para dársela.

-llámame cuando quieras y arreglaremos una cita-dije dándole un corto beso en los labios- fue un gusto conocerte Emmett

Y sin palabras en respuesta, me fui de allí para tomarme un taxi y luego regresar al club.

* * *

**Este es otro de mis nuevos fics. ¿Que les parece? **

**espero sus reviews y sus votos. ojala les guste¡**

**un saludo a todas y nos estamos leyendo**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	2. Regresando a la rutina

**El dinero no lo es todo**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Regresando a la rutina**

Regresé al club cerca de una hora antes de ver a Garrett en el restaurante de siempre para cenar y luego ir al departamento que él había alquilado para estar conmigo.

Me tomé solo dos tragos y luego fui al baño para acomodar mi cabello y mi maquillaje una vez más. El adoraba que usara mi cabello suelto, ya que su esposa siempre lo llevaba atado. No vi a Jessica por ningún lado, por lo quien imagine que aun estaría ocupada con algunos de los amigos o colegas de Emmett, tal vez con mas de uno… definitivamente eso no era algo que yo hacia, pero a ella le gustaba, aunque sabia que corría el riesgo de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Tomé otro taxi hasta el restaurante, y entonces me senté a esperarlo. No me molestaba llegar antes, ya que entonces podía entretenerme viendo a las parejas presentes , comiendo, besándose o incluso, discutiendo.

Él llegó a tiempo, como siempre, con su traje gris de abogado y su maletín de negocios en la mano, del cual nunca parecía despegarse.

-lamento haber llegado tarde-dijo sentándose a mi lado para luego besarme

-no te preocupes, yo llegué antes-dije y acariciando su pierna.

Garrett era un buen tipo, aunque ya no amaba a su esposa. Era lamentable, más que nada por sus dos hijas pequeñas, pero también por que siempre se veía triste, salvo cuando estaba conmigo.

Ordenamos la cena y él estuvo hablando durante un buen rato sobre su nuevo caso. La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces era aburrido, pero el necesitaba descargarse con alguien, así que esa era yo.

-¿Rose?-dijo de pronto y hasta entonces yo no me había dado cuenta de que había estado jugando con la comida en mi plato y sin prestarle nada de atención-¿estás bien?

-si, yo… lo siento, fue un largo día para mi-mentí

-entonces podemos irnos si es lo que quieres, tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

Yo le sonreí y entonces el pidió la cuenta.

Me sentía algo extraña, pero no sabía bien cual era el motivo. Garrett, de todos mis clientes, era uno de los más tranquilos, le gustaba el sexo, pero nada extraño, sino lo tradicional. Sin juegos, ni preliminares, ni juguetes, a diferencia de otros; y tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual se volvía aun más aburrido para mi. Sin embargo, no podía quejarme, llevábamos viéndonos casi por ocho meses y siempre había sido igual de atento conmigo. Le gustaba llevarme a cenar o al teatro, pero eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que me quedaba a dormir con el, cosa que yo tampoco solía hacer.

Pero haber tenido sexo con Emmett justo antes que él, hacía que a este le quitara toda la emoción.

Me subí a su coche y entonces él empezó a conducir camino al centro. El vivía en las afueras de la cuidad, y pensó que rentando un departamento cerca de su trabajo, su esposa no lo sospecharía.

La verdad es que raramente los tipos casados duraban mucho conmigo, a menos que terminaran divorciándose y sin pasar por al depresión post- separación quisieran seguir viéndome.

Su celular sonó y tras atender, y hablar con una voz entre preocupada y decepcionada, colgó.

-Laurel no deja de llorar- dijo y refiriéndose a su hija más pequeña- lleva más de media hora preguntando donde estoy y yo…

-entiendo- dije

-¡maldición!-gruñó-es que nunca…- yo puse mi mano sobre su regazo intentando calmarlo- llevaba esperando toda la semana para verte y…- hizo una pausa para detenerse a pensar en algo- le diré que tengo un viaje de negocios el viernes y así podre tenerte conmigo hasta el sábado ¿que te parece?

-lo siento, pero estaré ocupada hasta el lunes

El parecía sorprendido

- ¿no hay forma de que te convenza de que faltes a alguna de tus citas?

Yo negué con la cabeza. No eran citas, sino exámenes, pero no me iba a molestar en corregirlo.

-bien, supongo que tendré que inventar algo para la siguiente semana. ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?

-en el club, estaría genial. Quiero tomarme algo más antes de acostarme.

-¿nunca lo dejas, eh?

Yo me reí y entonces el continuó conduciendo.

Al otro día me desperté tarde por la mañana. No estaba cansada, pero por suerte, mi trabajo no requería que estuviera despierta sino hasta la tarde, aunque en ocasiones conseguía estar ocupada casi todo el día, con algunas pausas para descansar en el medio.

Al mirar mi despertador, vi que eran cerca de las dos. Bien, ya me había saltado las clases, así que no tenia ningún caso preocuparme por ello.

Mi estomago gruñó y entonces decidí que era hora de levantarme. Me vestí y cepille los dientes antes de ir a la cocina en busca de algo de comer. La nevera estaba vacía. Y eso era algo bastante común considerando que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y hacer las compras por la mañana era algo que detestaba.

Fui hasta el restaurante que quedaba a dos calles de allí y tras pedirme una ensalada grande con papas fritas, me dedique a pensar que tenía que hacer antes de que llegara la noche.

Hasta ahora solo tenía dos citas en lo que restaba del día y no tenía pensado agregarle ninguna más. Después de eso, haría las compras y procuraría dejar la alacena y la nevera llena con cosas que resistieran por al menos una semana y así ahorrarme la molestia de ir a almorzar a otro sitio por falta de comida en casa.

Comí mi almuerzo y entonces fui al mercado donde me hice de todo lo que adoraba a comer cuando estaba sola en casa y con pocas ganas de cocinar. La mayoría de las cosas estaban congeladas o empaquetadas, lo que ayudaba a que se conservaran mejor hasta que las comiera. Y me pase por el centro comercial, solo para ver si había algo que me gustara. Y desde luego, encontré un vestido muy lindo con flores perfecto para esta temporada.

Era un poco adicta a las compras, tenia que admitirlo, pero tener dinero para poder hacerlas, era mi máxima perdición. Y eso lo era, desde que había conseguido ese trabajo.

Al principio solo había bastado con el dinero del banco, pero solo cubría lo básico, como los libros o la comida. Y definitivamente la convivencia no iba a funcionar para mí con otras doce chicas, al menos no si tenían tantos prejuicios con respecto a sus novios, mientras que estos no podían dejarse los pantalones puestos. Bien, tal vez tenía algo de culpa también, podía ser un poco zorra desde luego, pero no es como si tampoco tuviera motivación. Y obviamente no toleraba a tipas huecas como una olla hablando de cosas superficiales todo el día, por mucho que yo también me interesara por mi imagen.

Las cosas mejoraron notablemente al poco tiempo de aceptar el trabajo. Podía mantener un pequeño apartamento para mi sola en el centro, y aun con el dinero del banco, cubría los gastos de la universidad, lo que me dejaba con bastante dinero extra para darme algunos gustos; como la ropa o los zapatos o ir a comer o salir a centro cuando tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Tenía un nuevo estilo de vida, claro a costa de lo que era ese trabajo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no era tan terrible. Y había sido gracias a Jessica.

Tenía buenos clientes, o al menos atractivos, o buenos en la cama, otros, simplemente eran aburridos o convencionales. Y realmente había tenido suerte de no toparme con ningún psicótico o que le gustaran las cosas raras. Aunque supongo que en parte era por que pese a que necesitaba el dinero, me fijaba bien en los tipos antes de acceder a hacerlo con ellos.

Mis citas de la tarde, estuvieron bien, y tuve una muy buena propina.

Primero fue Mitch, el accionista de la bolsa recientemente casado de apenas tres años más que yo y que le gustaba hacerlo al estilo animal en la cama hasta no tener mas aire en los pulmones, y quien por cierto me dejo la propina.

Su esposa era rica, pero muy tímida y mojigata. Apenas dejaba que el la tocara, no mas de una vez a la semana o dos. ¿ y acaso creía que con eso un tipo de su edad se iba a conformar? ¿Que no iba a buscar tarde o temprano otra con la que revolcarse?

Tal vez para su suerte no había sido su hermana o su mejor amiga, o su prima, había pensado yo. Aun así, debía de ser terrible creer que todo este bien, mientras que a tus espaldas tú esposo lleva una doble vida y finge que todo este bien, como el mismo decía.

No le gustaba discutir con ella, se sentía mal al pedirle que hiciera algo que ella no quería, ¿es que acaso a ella no le gustaba el sexo o no sentía una necesidad tan fuerte como yo de tenerlo? Mitch no era malo, algo brusco supongo, pero si era ese tipo de chica, necesitaba un tipo que le hiciera el amor y no que solo le gustara follar. Tal vez terminarían divorciándose, con el tiempo… aunque dudaba que lo hicieran por el dinero. Parejas como esa, según como había visto varias veces, podían llevar casados una vida entera por mantener un estilo de vida y comodidades a costa de estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera le tenían amor.

Algo a lo que me oponía por completo. Prefería estar sola a eso, y tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales lo estaba. Con mi trabajo, el amor no era una opción, y desde luego no era algo en lo que creyera demasiado tampoco. Era solo una fantasía, nada más.

La última cita del día fue con Thomas, quien podría ser mi padre, y que en ocasiones actuaba como uno. Era serio y protector, tal vez un poco posesivo, especialmente cuando me llevaba por ahí con sus amigos del trabajo, exhibiéndome como si fuera su juguete preferido además de su Rolles Royce, pero que a diferencia de mi, lo tenia a tiempo completo. Era engreído, oh, sí que lo era, pero a la hora de acabar gemía casi como una chica. Había sido muy cómico la primera vez, pero me había prometido no reírme. No es como si el pudiera controlarlo o algo así, pero si era fuera de lo común. Era viudo y le gustaban las chicas jóvenes, el problema es que no le duraban mucho y le constaban diez veces mas que yo mantenerlas como novias hasta que ellas se hartaran de el.

Fue aburrido como cierre, o como cualquier cosa. Thomas era aburrido y estructurado. El "llevaba el mando" en la cama si así puede decírsele a quien esta arriba en la posición del misionero o atrás en la de perrito. ¡Y eso era todo! Pero pagaba bien y siempre me llevaba a fiestas por las cuales me pagaba bastante más que el resto. Así que pese a todo era un buen negocio el que tenia con el.

Por la noche, decidí que no iría al club. No necesitaba ir todas las noches y estaba cansada; y además ya había faltado a mis clases por la mañana y no podía hacerlo de nuevo. De otro modo no terminaría jamás con mi carrera. Aunque si llamé a Jessica antes de meterme a la cama, con suerte no estaría aun ocupada como para atenderme.

Tres pitidos, y entonces ella contestó. Pude escuchar la música de fondo del club.

-imagine que no ibas a venir- dijo- ¿tienes examen o algo mañana?

-estoy cansada- dije- además tuve dos citas hoy y falte a clases.

-deberías hacerlo mas- ella me alentó- te estas sobre exigiendo mucho, necesitas relajarte.

-muy pocas veces el trabajo es relajante- dije- ¿que tal te fue hoy?

-bien, fueron cuatro citas. Oh y aun no te conté lo del fin de semana.

-¿qué pasó?- ella parecía estar diciéndolo como un "¡oh, Dios, no sabes de lo que te perdiste!"

-los amigos del tipo al que te llevaste- dijo, la muy zorra

-¿los? ¿Jessica, cuantos fueron?

-solo dos, no exageres- me regañó- y fue asombroso.

-¿fueron dos a la vez?- definitivamente algo que nunca había hecho y dudaba hacerlo, al menos no como trabajo, si eso llegaba a suceder.

-si- contestó alegré- Dios, definitivamente quiero volver a verlos. Son unos pervertidos y me encanta. Vaya amigos tenia el tuyo.

Yo no respondí, por lo que ella dio por sentado que así era.

-¿qué hicieron?- ella preguntó

-nada extraño- ella bufó del otro lado de la línea como si fuera aburrida- me gustó, es grande y de verdad sabe lo que hace, ¿Qué puedo decir?

-así que nada pervertido

-nalgadas- ella soltó un "mmm" del otro lado de la línea- pero eso fue todo

- bien, hablaremos mañana-ella me dijo- creo que ya tengo a alguien antes de terminar por hoy. Nos vemos Rose.

-suerte-dije y entonces ella colgó

* * *

**por votacion y pedido de ustedes, les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic.**

**ojala les guste y en el proximo prometo habrá mas accion con Emmett ajajjaa.**

**gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo, asi como a toda las chicas que me siguen y a mis historias o me tienen entre sus favoritos.**

**un saludo enorme a todas.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	3. El otra vez

**El dinero no lo es todo**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El otra vez**

Si bien no pensé que me llamaría en tan poco tiempo, apenas una semana después de conocerlo, Emmett volvió a llamarme.

-¿hola, Rose?- el preguntó

-si- contesté y sin reconocer su voz de inmediato

-soy Emmett- yo sonreí inconscientemente al escuchar su nombre- dijiste que te llamara para arreglar otra cita y…

-bien-dije- ¿Cuándo estás libre?

-en realidad, tendré cerca de una hora libre después del almuerzo y me muero por ganas de verte

-¿a qué hora?- pregunté

-a las 2:30

-¿Dónde?- si, lo sé, estaba sonando fría, pero quiéralo o no, eso eran negocios al fin y al cabo.

- estoy en la oficina- yo por poco tuve que aguantarme la risa. Una vez, y ya estábamos haciéndolo a plena luz del día y en su oficina. Al parecer Emmett iba a ser mucho más que algo de una vez- es en el centro. Edificio, ultimo piso, pero pasare a buscarte al lobby.

-está bien- acepté- nos veremos a esa hora, solo envíame la dirección y allí estaré

-genial- el sonaba muy contento- lo haré

-nos vemos, Emmett

-hasta luego Rose- y entonces yo colgué.

Un minuto después mi celular sonó en señal de que ya tenia su dirección.

Aun tenía tiempo, además mis clases terminarían cerca de la una, con lo que podría ir a cambiarme y luego ir a verlo.

-hey Rose- James me detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar al aula de sociología- estaba buscándote.

Estoy segura de que si, pensé

-¿qué sucede?

-haremos una fiesta el viernes, en nuestra casa ¿vas a venir no es cierto?

-solo si estoy libre

-es viernes por la noche, ¿Qué mas ibas a hacer?

Trabajar, por ejemplo, pensé, lo que significaba revolcarme con tipos durante uno de lo días mas solicitados de la semana.

- te avisaré

-esperó verte allí- sus ojos me miraron con deseo, pero mas que esperar verme, el solo esperaba verme ebria y tal vez dispuesta a hacerlo con el.

Y solo le sonreí y entonces entré a mi aula.

A decir verdad llevaba tiempo sin ir a alguna fiesta. Y no es que me hubieran invitado, sino que yo las había postergado. Sino era el trabajo, eran lo exámenes o tarea, dejándome muy poco tiempo para mi. Bien, no era una adolescente, pero podía salir y divertirme ¿no?

Las fiestas con tipos ricachones y de más de 40 no eran divertidas y pocas veces veías a algún borracho a diferencia de las fiestas de las fraternidades donde rodo el mundo estaba ebrio y drogado. Me sentía dividida, supongo.

Prácticamente no tenia amigas en la universidad, solo chicas y sobre todo chicos a los que les encantaba salir de fiesta conmigo, pero eso era todo. Una completa basura. Probablemente Jessica, era una de mis amigas mas cercana, o las chicas del club, pero nadie lo era al 100%. Nadie me conocía por completo, porque yo no se los permitía.

Tomé mis siguientes dos clases y para el almuerzo solo comí una ensalada sin saber que esperar de mi encuentro con Emmett. Ciertamente no podía ser mala o ¿o si? La otra noche… Dios, de solo recordarlo me ponía caliente. La forma en que me había agarrado, tirado del pelo, sus embestidas… había disfrutado de algo que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo demasiado, por mucho que me gustara el sexo.

Ya en mi departamento me puse un vestido blanco y corto, pero uno con el que no necesitaba usar sostén debajo. Si, lo estaba haciendo apropósito, además de que era un vestido muy lindo con la espalda descubierta y para lucirlo no tenia caso que me pusiera uno. Me dejé los tacones que había usado toda la mañana y tome mi bolso ante de salir a tomar un taxi.

Para mi sorpresa llegamos bastante rápido a la dirección que el me había enviado. Era en medio del centro, un enorme edificio, pero que yo desde luego no había notado. No tenia idea que el trabajara allí dentro, mucho menos de que trabajaba.

Y claro que para cuando entré por las enormes puertas de vidrio trasparente, pude ver a Emmett casi de inmediato parado a un lado de los ascensores y llevando un traje azul que le sentaba increíble a su espalda. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro casi tan rápido como me vio.

Caminé en su dirección con seguridad y entonces el me besó sin que lo esperara.

-¿ansioso?- su sonrisa solo se ensanchó

-vamos- dijo y con ello puso una de sus manos en mi espalda para dirigirme adentro del ascensor. Yo lo seguí sin chistar y una vez adentro, lo vi presionar el botón que decía azotea.

-¿así que….?-dije

-¿qué?

-¿estabas caliente para el almuerzo o te despertaste así?- pregunté jugando con mi cabello entre la punta de mis dedos.

-¿tú que crees?

-yo creo que te despertaste así y que realmente no querías terminar con ello tu solito ¿o si?

Emmett traspaso la distancia entre ambos y entonces me arrinconó contra la pared.

-no quiero hacerlo, y no voy a hacerlo. Además… aproveche la oportunidad para volver a verte.

Yo mordí mis labios

-por cierto, te ves preciosa hoy- dijo ahora en tono seductor

-gracias-contesté mordiendo aun mis labios

- tu vestido es…- el se detuvo- Dios, deja de hacer eso- pidió poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca- o no podremos salir del ascensor

Ahora yo solté una risa

- ¿mi vestido es, qué?

-ajustado, corto…- el bajo sus ojos hasta mis pechos y entonces volvió a subirlos- y demuestra cuando estas caliente-el paso sus dedos con suavidad sobre mis pezones.

-¿y eso te pone, no es cierto?

Emmett me tomó por el mentón y entonces volvió a besarme, esta vez mucho más rudo que antes. Sus manos presionaron mis pechos y el gruño sobre mis labios frotando sus jeans contra mi cadera.

La alarma del ascensor sonó y entonces las puertas se abrieron. Emmett se apartó de mi casi de inmediato y me tomó de la mano para arrastrarme hacia afuera.

Estábamos en el último piso. Una enorme azotea vacía y con unos ventanales enormes desde los que se veía toda la ciudad. Emmett nos dirigió a ambos hacia una pared lejos de los ascensores antes de comenzar a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Maldicion… -gruño- mientras yo lo veía hacerlo apoyada contra la pared- quiero tu boca… ahora

Yo me puse de rodillas en el suelo y esperé que el se acercara, pero no lo hizo.

-ven aquí- me llamó ya con su polla en las manos casi por completo dura- arrástrate

Yo sonreí como una maldita zorra y entonces gateé hacia el, moviendo mi trasero antes de comenzar a chupársela. Emmett suspiró y entonces apoyó una de sus manos sobre mi nuca, empujándome apenas hacia adelante y tomándome por el cabello. Yo continué con mi trabajo, chupando fuerte mientras lo estrujaba entre mis manos y gemía viéndolo a los ojos, viendo como el me observaba fascinado mientras se quitaba la camisa. Intenté ir mas adentro, y obviamente eso era lo que el quería, bueno, lo que todos los hombres querían. Abrí la garganta y la metí hasta el fondo haciéndolo gruñir antes de sacarla por completo.

-Dios…- el jadeo y yo volví a hacerlo. Apreté sus bolas y seguí chupando y masajeando al mismo tiempo haciendo que su respiración se volviera más agitada, hasta que me hizo detenerme.

- arriba- dijo. Yo me puse de pie con ayuda de sus manos y entonces lo mire los ojos. El me sonrió más que satisfecho y entonces buscó el final de mi vestido para tirarlo hacia arriba. Yo levanté mis brazos ayudándolo y de un solo tirón el me lo sacó y lo arrojó al suelo, haciendo que sus manos se fueran de inmediato hacia mis pechos.

-por Dios - gruño, tirando mis pezones hacia adelante y viéndome con deseo- eres increíble Rosalie- volvió a besarme y sus manos comenzaron a bajar mis bragas hasta que estas lo dejaron libre para tocarme.

Yo gemí y entonces el me hizo retroceder de espaldas de nuevo hacia la pared aun tocándome. Sus dedos frotaron mi clítoris muy rápido haciéndome jadear y entonces uno de ellos me penetró mientras el seguía mirándome a los ojos, como si eso no fuera malditamente sexy.

-mmm….- dije yo y entonces cerré mis ojos mientras mi cabeza se iba hacia atrás sintiendo sus dedos entrar en mi mas fuerte y rápido y yo lo tomé por los hombros sintiendo que de otro modo mis rodillas se iban a vencer.

-si, así- el me alentó y metiendo otro dedo en mi- vamos, preciosa

Yo gemí mas fuerte y el lo hizo mas rápido, hasta que yo comencé a temblar y tuve un orgasmo muy fuerte.

Y sin esperar un segundo mas, Emmett me alzó por detrás de las rodillas y me subió sobre el, penetrándome de una sola estocada.

Yo gemí y me mordí los labios viéndolo a los ojos. El tenía la boca abierta y podía ver como unas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente. El lo estaba haciendo lento y llegando al final se sentía como el mandito cielo.

-si…-jadeé y el me sonrió haciendo el mismo movimiento, pero algo mas rápido-si, si.. si, Dios, si, si Emmett

-hazlo preciosa-dijo y ahora moviéndose rápido y fuerte haciéndome saltar y también llegar con fuerza sobre el.

-Maldición – gruñó el, al sentirme apretarlo- Dios…. Si- el me tomó del cabello y lo estiró para que lo mirara a la cara aun metiéndomela igual de fuerte y rápido- si…

Yo gemí y me mantuve sujeta a sus brazos para no caerme. Esto era demasiado bueno, pero sabía que Emmett no iba a aguantar mucho más.

-¿una más?-preguntó sobre mis labios antes de besarme. Yo asentí con la cabeza y lo dejé meter su lengua en mi boca sintiendo sus estocadas más profundas y lentas.

Poco a poco comencé a temblar y entonces clavé mis uñas en sus brazos haciendo que Emmett jadeara y me mirara a los ojos para moverse mas rápido, hasta que ambos llegamos a la cima.

Unos segundos después el volvió a ponerme en el piso y entonces buscó su ropa para volver a vestirse, mientras yo lo observaba.

-¿haces algo además de esto?- pregunto aun algo agitado y volviendo a abotonarse la camisa

-¿algo como qué?- pregunté viéndolo a los ojos.

-con… hombres- el dudó al parecer no sabia como preguntármelo- me refiero a si sales con ellos, vas a fiestas, cenas, algo de eso

-lo hago si ellos quieren, sí- contesté conteniendo la risa. Podía ser bastante dominante en el sexo, pero para hacer preguntas sobre un tema delicado, parecía ponerse bastante nervioso- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿cenarías conmigo el jueves por la noche?

Oh, eso parecía más una cita que una reunión para acostarnos.

-veré si estoy libre- no iba a hacérselo tan fácil.

-entiendo, bien, sino podemos hacerlo el viernes- yo sonreí-¿qué?

-suena a que estás invitándome a salir Emmett- ahora si no pude contenerme- ¿no lo estas haciendo o si?

* * *

**se que van a odiarme por actuializar este fic y no el de "una vida vacia sin ti" pero quiero tratar de terminarla antes de seguir actualizando. la verdad es que pese a tener el final cerrado en mi cabez no logró ponerlo por escrto aun, pero prometo que mi proxima actualizacion será de ese, y luego este o el del Rose,**

**en fin, espero les guste este. me muero por leer sus reviews .¿que les parece el trabjo de Rose? ¿que creen que pasara entre Emmett y ella?**

**gracias por seguirme a todas y tambien a aquellas que me tienen entre sus favoritos y autoras favoritas.**

**espero sus REVIEWS!**

**besos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


	4. Citas

**El dinero no lo es todo**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**_

_**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: citas **

-no- el se atajó- solo estoy imaginando lo que sería verte comer una copa de helado, frutillas o incluso fideos…- esa mirada oscura volvió a sus ojos otra vez. Y obviamente después de eso, habría sexo.

-pervertido-dije

-tu decides-dijo el- solo avísame para que haga la reservación

-lo haré – dije y justo en ese instante su celular sonó. El atendió rápido y entonces su voz cambió por completo a un tonó serio y de hombre de negocios. Habló por unos minutos con quien fuera que estaba del otro lado de la línea y le aseguró que en diez minutos estaría allí, así que esa era mi salida.

Tomé mi vestido y volví a ponérmelo para luego hacer lo mismo con mis bragas, pero que en su lugar, las metí en mi bolso. Emmett me observó atento hacerlo y entonces colgó su teléfono mientras yo hacia una coleta en mi cabello.

-¿entonces?- pregunté

-tengo que regresar al trabajo- me informó, tal y como yo suponía- pero esto fue- yo alcé una ceja esperando su respuesta- increíble, gracias.

El sacó otro tocó de billetes del bolsillo de sus pantalones y me lo pasó. Yo los conté rápidamente y entonces los guardé en mi bolso.

-una placer hacer negocios contigo- dije

-te acompañaré abajo- él se me adelantó

-dudo que fuera a perderme, pero bien

-me gusta que seas terca

-¿solo eso?- yo me di media vuelta para verlo a la cara antes de presionar el botón del ascensor y morderme los labios

-no tengo tiempo Rose, lo siento- pero eso sonaba mas a una disculpa con el mismo que conmigo.

-lo sé, solo estoy jugando

-¿a donde vas ahora?- preguntó- solo por curiosidad

-me gustó tu idea de un helado, tal vez me tomé uno en el centro-dije- después a mi departamento supongo.

El asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué caso tenia que supiera algo más de mi? La verdad es que no le había mentido, pero una parte de mi tenia miedo de lastimarlo. Sabía que muchos de los tipos con los que me acostaba en un punto u otro acaban enamorándose de mi, pero siempre era algo platónico y no me importaba, ya que yo nunca les correspondía; pero con Emmett, era diferente. El era un buen tipo y, debía admitirlo, me gustaba un poco más de lo que debería.

-¿trabajas aquí entonces?- pregunté entrando al ascensor, el asintió con la cabeza y entonces las puertas se cerraron- ¿y tu jefe no va a enojarse por que te ausentaste tanto tiempo?

-lo dudo- dijo con seguridad- estuvo muy ocupado tirándose a una preciosa rubia en la azotea

Yo sonreí al escuchar el "preciosa" que obviamente el había dicho con toda intención de que yo no lo pasara por alto.

-¿así que eres tu propio jefe?

-lo soy- el estaba orgulloso de eso-¿porqué?- yo me encogí de hombros- ¿acaso pensaste que era un niño rico que estaba gastando todo el dinero de papi contigo?- el se acercó mas a mi, viéndome directo a los ojos

-tal vez- ahora si mordí mis labios apropósito haciéndolo gruñir.

-Dios-dijo y con eso apretó mi trasero con una de sus manos de modo posesivo- no puedes ponerme tan caliente

-si puedo- dije sonriéndole

-lo sé- el suspiró mientras su mano jugaba con el borde de mi vestido- no volviste a ponerte las bragas

-no

-¿solo para molestarme?

-si

-vas a volverme loco Rosalie-dijo el y entonces pasando su dedo entre medio de mis pliegues y haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara contra el.

-¿no vas a detener el ascensor?

-por mucho que sea el jefe, no puedo cancelar todas mis citas- dijo repitiendo el movimiento mientras yo sentía como eso lo estaba afectando a el también

La punta de su dedo índice entró apena en mi interior y entonces el acercó su oído a mi oreja

-cena conmigo el jueves- dijo con la voz caliente y dominante que usaba mientras me estaba follando. Y si bien no fue tanto como una pregunta, y más como una orden, me encantó como sonó saliendo de sus labios.

Yo dudé y entonces el metió su dedo mas adentro para sacarlo lentamente y luego repetir el movimiento.

- esta bien-acepté y con ello el se detuvo

-bien- el me miró a los ojos y entonces se apartó de mi - te enviaré la dirección mas tarde.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y dos segundos después las puertas del ascensor de abrieron.

Dios, como si supiera cuantos minutos tardaba el elevador en llegar abajo, ¿y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tardado más en contestar?

Intentando no tambalearme, bajé del ascensor justo detrás de el y lo seguí hasta la puerta de entrada.

-suerte en tu reunión-dije

-disfruta tu helado- oh, eso si había sido una buena jugada para dejarlo pensando en mi sobre todo después de que el mismo me lo hubiera dicho- estaré toda la semana esperando verte comer uno

Y le dedique una sonrisa y sin más que eso me fui de allí. Y pese a sentirme tentada a voltearme una o dos veces para ver si el se había quedado viéndome o no, no lo hice.

No hice más citas después de eso, y tuve la suerte de que nadie más llamara. Tampoco fui al club y en su lugar adelante algo de tarea y así poder estar libre todo el fin de semana para el trabajo. Cené una ensalada con papas fritas que metí al horno después de descongelarlas y me fui tarde la cama después de quedarme viendo una película romántica. Probablemente creyendo como una tonta que historias como esa podrían pasar en la realidad. Como si la vida pese a ser complicada fuera posible encontrar mi media naranja. Si claro.

Por poco me quede dormida, pero llegué a mi primera clase de la mañana poco de diez minutos mas tarde, aunque obteniendo una mirada bastante desagradable por parte de mi profesor.

Me senté al fondo en uno de los sitios libres que había y entonces pude ver a Chad. Oh, si, y el me estaba mirando con una sonrisa, sobre todo mis piernas que solo estaban cubiertas por un corto par de short de jean, probablemente recordando lo que ya habíamos hecho, cuando yo no los llevaba puestos, ni ningún otro tipo de ropa.

Yo le puse los ojos en blanco y entonces saque las cosas de mi bolso antes de comenzar a escribir lo que ya estaba en la pizarra. Las clases teóricas podían resultar interminables y muy aburridas, pero en ultimo año eran prácticamente todas las que había en le programa.

Solo un par de meses más, me dije, y no tendría que seguir soportando esto.

Un pequeño papelito doblado al medio apareció sobre mi mesa y yo pude ver la mano de el alejándose antes de que yo lo tomara.

_-¿estás libre más tarde?_

Yo me reí de tan solo leerlo. Tres veces y el tipo reía que eso iba a pasar tantas veces como si el quisiera. Oh dios…

_-¿eso es una invitación? ¿O que estas tratando de conseguir?- _ escribí y se lo pasé. El lo tomó de mi mano, rozando sus dedos con los míos de forma provocadora.

Yo volví los ojos al frente de las clases y continué escribiendo con fingido interés en la clase. Dos segundos después tuve mi respuesta sobre mi banco.

_-creo que sabes lo que quiero. _

Oh, ¿y ser misterioso iba a conseguir calentarme? No, la verdad es que eso era predecible, como la mayoría de los casos, pero no podía esperar más. Tipos como el no estaban de novios, y si lo estaban, ella probablemente era la única en todo el campus en enterarse de cómo le ponía los cuernos. Y si bien yo sabia que eso se trataba de sexo, y yo tenia cierta reputación al respecto, nadie sabia de lo que yo trabajaba. No en la universidad.

_-¿que hay de Lory?_

_-realmente no me importa- _fue su respuesta_- ¿si o no?_

_-¿Dónde?_

Y si, estaba siendo muy estúpida, pero tal vez algo diferente cambiara un poco el panorama del día. Ya tenia dos citas programadas e iba a ir al club por la noche.

-_mi alcoba, durante el almuerzo_- escribió el y me lo paso. Yo lo leí y solo entonces lo hice un bollo para arrojarlo al fondo de mi bolsa como confirmación.

Fui a mis dos restantes clases antes de acabar en su habitación donde el ya me estaba esperando.

-¿echaste a tu compañero de cuarto?- pregunté entrando en su alcoba mientras el cerraba la puerta detrás de mi y al ver todo tan ordenado.

-su novia estuvo ayer organizando sus cosas- el se rió como no pudiendo creer que eso hubiera sucedido- fue todo un espectáculo

-ya lo creo- dije yo sentándome al borde de su cama y tras dejar mi bolso en el suelo.

- ¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir engañando a la tuya?

-oh nena, como si tu me lo hicieras mas fácil

-se que no soy la única con la que estas acostándote- dije

-no son tantas más.

Yo me reí con ganas y ahora sintiéndolo a el ocupar el sitio en el colchón a mi lado.

-eso debe reconfortarla por la noche-Chad me encogió de hombros.

-¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa? ¿O tal vez no hablar en absoluto?- sus manos se posaron sobre mis piernas y comenzaron a subir por mis muslos. Yo lo dejé hacerlo aun sin moverme y observándolo con cuidado.

El desabotonó mis jeans y yo alcé mi trasero para que me los quitara.

-siempre me ha gustado la ropa interior que usas-dijo tocando mis bragas con suavidad por la borde de la cintura y luego por lo contornos de las piernas. Yo suspiré

-¿Por qué no tiene corazones o las siglas de una universidad?- pregunté y obviamente refiriéndome al tipo que su novia usaba.

-porque me gusta el encaje y las cosas trasparentes- el se mordió los labios y entonces dirigió sus manos a mi blusa para estirarla hacia arriba. Yo levanté mis brazos facilitándole el trabajo. Y sin esperar mas el se subió sobre mi, haciendo que yo acabara acostada sobre su cama. Sus manos se fueron a mis costados y luego a mis pechos antes de bajarme las copas del sujetador para apretarlos entre las manos. El jadeo con ganas y yo pude sentirlo bastante mas excitado.

Aun así, no hice nada más que verlo a los ojos tocándome.

-¿no vas a hacérmelo fácil o si?

-desde luego que no-contesté –sabes lo que quiero.

Chad sonrió con ganas y entonces deslizó su cuerpo hacia abajo antes de quitarme las bragas de un tirón y separar mis piernas. El colocó su cabeza en medio y soltó un leve respiro sobre mi centro antes de comenzar a usar su lengua.

Yo tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y el aumentó su ritmo sobre mi clítoris antes de subir y bajar por mis labios, separándolos con sus dedos. Yo gemí y el continuó.

Si, Dios, era por esto que había dicho que si. Por que no conseguía esto en mis citas, y si con chicos de la universidad, consientes de lo que debían hacer para tener un revolcón. Y ciertamente el sexo oral era mucho más placentero en ocasiones que simplemente follar.

Apreté mis manos sobre las sabanas y el comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en mi interior aun chupando y lamiendo. Mi espalda se arqueó hacia arriba y entonces el metió otro dedo comenzando a ir mas rápido. Eso estaba siendo increíble.

Yo gemí más fuerte ahora con la respiración agitada y el noto que no me quedaba mucho. Apresuró sus movimientos y apenas un minuto después mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras yo me mordía los labios.

El volvió hacia arriba y con un rápido movimiento se quitó los pantalones para comenzar a metérmela. Su boca se fue a mis senos y entonces comenzó a metérmela bastante rápido y ya por completo dura. Yo gemí en su oído y entonces el se arrodillo sobre la cama para seguir metiéndomela, alzando y cruzando mis piernas detrás de su espalda.

Yo alcé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y lo mire a los ojos aun gimiendo, aunque algo más fuerte. El jadeo y apresuró sus movimientos, obviamente ansioso por llegar. Yo moví mi cadera hacia arriba siguiéndolo y entonces sentí esa sensación recorriéndome el estomago.

-más, más rápido-gemí- y el lo hizo. Yo me garré fuerte de las sabana, sintiéndolo entrar mas profundo y rápido. Si, si, si…..y ahí fue.

Unas cuantas estocadas mas y el se salió de mi para terminar sobre mi estomago jadeando y tirando su cadera hacia atrás mientras yo lo observaba venirse.

Yo me relaje sobre la cama y entonces el se tiró a mi lado.

-Dios, extrañaba eso-dijo aun agitado- tu estrecho coñito se siente como el maldito infierno

Yo me reí como tonta al escucharlo, pero no devolviéndole el halago. El era bueno, no la tenia tan grande, pero ciertamente no duraba mucho. En mi opinión, su desempeño era mejor en cuestiones que implicaban su lengua.

-no voy a hacer esto mucho más-le advertí

-eso es lo que dijiste la ultima vez- ahora el me sonrió pasándome una servilleta de papel para limpiarme.

-ella va a saberlo tarde o temprano, y vas a terminar con nada, a menos que sea eso lo que quieras.

-¿vas a dejarme tu también?

-tu y yo no tenemos nada-contesté y con ello levantándome de la cama y buscando mi ropa para vestirme- lo sabes.

-solo sexo ocasional- yo asentí- muy buen sexo.

-solo eso- yo termine de abrocharme el sostén y entonces me puse las bragas mientras aun el me veía arrojado en la cama- así que no creas que va a haber más que eso, no conmigo al menos.

El me arrojó mi camisa y entonces me la puse, y por ultimo los shorts; con el aun observándome.

-¿tienes clase?

-en veinte minutos- dije acabando de abrocharlos- ¿tu no?

-tengo practica- de lacrosse, y era eso lo que lo hacia tan… deseable o requerido entre las chicas. Su cuerpo y su popularidad. A mi solo me atraía la primera.

-suerte con eso-dije y con eso tomando mi bolso del piso- ahora tengo que irme.

-¿eso es todo?- el obviamente esperaba una especie de devolución sobre lo que había pasado.

-estuvo bien- el se puso una mano en el pecho como sintiéndose herido- no vas a obtener mas que eso.

-lo se- el me sonrió- no te estreses mucho con las clases.

-no te partas una pierna jugando-bromeé con el y entonces me fui de allí.

Para el final del día, había tenidos tres citas y había terminado en casa cerca de la una de la madrugada, sabiendo que antes de las siete tendría que estar despierta de nuevo. Eso era una basura, pero no los casi cuatro mil dólares que habían regresado conmigo a casa. Era dinero fácil, si podíamos llamarlo de alguna manera, aunque era consiente de lo que tenia que hacer para conseguirlo. Y no siempre era agradable, incluso cuando yo hiciera todo lo posible por disfrutarlo de alguna forma.

Jessica estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-lo que hacemos en un día, es lo que muchos ni siquiera cobran en un mes- me dijo en tanto salía del probador con un vestido anaranjado puesto- y esto definitivamente no es mi color.

-lo sé- acordé aun viendo los vestidos en los escaparates a un lado de los vestuarios- pero ayer por ejemplo…

-¿tuviste que fingir mucho?

-odio hacerlo

-lo sé, pero de otra manera no terminarían jamás ¿no crees?- yo estuve de acuerdo- ¿con quien te viste? Por que si me acuerdo del tipo del club.

- el del club no estuvo tan mal-aseguré-y la tiene bastante grande- Jessica se rió adentro del probador- se que eso no lo es todo, pero ayuda.

-muy de acuerdo- contestó-¿y los otros?

-el primero fue el contador de 38-anuncié- es… fue realmente decepcionante como siempre.

-el tipo minúsculo, lo recuerdo- ella se rió- aunque no parece tenerla tan pequeña

-lo es, pero lo intenta supongo. Aun así, nunca lo consigo con el, no sin ayuda o sin fingirlo.

-se lo que es, nena- esta ve salió con un vestido azul muy lindo- wow, eso si me gusta- dijo al verse al espejo- ¿Qué dices?

-¿A dónde vas, otra vez?

-inauguración de un club de campo- ella rodó los ojos- los ricos y su forma de divertirse ¿no?- yo me reí

-deberías llevarlo- es el mejor de todos los que hemos visto hasta ahora.

-tienes razón- ella acordó- bien, ahora pruébate algunos tú.

-ya tengo suficientes vestidos

-nunca son suficientes- y si, ella era una adicta a las compras también.- vamos- yo acepté y entonces tomé dos vestidos que ya había visto para meterme al probador.-¿Qué paso con el otro?

-un adicto al sexo oral- yo escuche un _uhggg _del otro lado de la cortina- fueron, como 30 minutos y puedo jurar que ya me dolía la garganta.

-no dejes que vuelva a llamarte-me dijo- y agéndalo en tu teléfono como idiota, para saber quien es.

-¿nunca te paso?

-si, pero finalmente me detuve diciéndole que iba a vomitar si seguíamos. Eso nunca falla definitivamente era un consejo que no iba a olvidar- ¿Que tal lo otro?

-Normal, aburrido.

-los tipos deberían ver un poco más el kamasutra- yo salí con un vestido rosa y a ella le encantó, a mí no tanto, así que volví a meterme para sacármelo y probarme el siguiente.

-¿y que paso con el tipo ese, del fin de semana? El amigo de los pervertidos

Yo no pude evitar reírme al oírla llamarlos así, no después de habérselos tirado a ambos. No tenía ningún juicio posible en ello.

-lo veré mañana- dije

-¿de verdad?

- me levara a cenar y luego a su departamento, obviamente

-y te gusta- ella sentencio, no era una pregunta.

-¿qué?- ahora yo salí del probador

-oh, vamos es obvio. Además con todo derecho, el tipo esta bueno. Y debe tener un cuerpazo bajo ese traje ¿no es cierto?

-lo tiene, pero no va al caso. ¿Este que te parece?- pregunté y girando para verme la espejo. Era un vestido rojo con cuello alto, pero espalda descubierta y amplio abajo. Muy lindo y bastante sexy.

-definitivamente ese- me dijo- ¿vas a usarlo mañana?- yo rodeé los ojos-no va a poder comer te lo aseguro- yo no contesté- no te enfades conmigo. Solo estoy jugando- me pidió- ¿Qué tal el desempeño? Ya sabemos que con ser lindo no todo lo demás es genial.

-muy bueno-contesté y metiéndome al vestidor- ya me lo habías preguntado.

-hey, tranquila. No quiero robártelo- ella se rió- es genial tener uno de esos entre los regulares, al menos por un tiempo. Realmente te cambia las cosas

-si, lo sé- contesté.

Emmett definitivamente estaba cambiando las cosas para mi, más incluso de lo que yo quería creer.

* * *

**hola chicas! aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic. ¿que me dicen de la relacion de emmett con Rose? ¿ y que piensan de ella en su "vida normal"? ¿habrá cena?**

**espero sus reviews y sus coments sobre que les parece l historia y a donde creen que se dirige.**

**un saludo grande a todas y espero anden bien.**

**espero sus reviews,**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
